


i don't even know who you are

by WinterSabbath



Series: frostiron fluff fics we (don't really) need [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confused Loki (Marvel), M/M, POV Loki (Marvel), Pining, tony pretends not to be tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSabbath/pseuds/WinterSabbath
Summary: Loki has never seen the CEO of the company he interns at which is why he snaps when he sees a short guy in a suit looking over his computer.Maybe it would’ve been a good idea to look up Tony Stark's face before Loki started working here.





	i don't even know who you are

“Laufeyson, I need you to—hey! Laufeyson!”

Loki looked up from the personal project he was working on and acknowledged Romanoff’s presence in his cubicle. “Yes?" 

“Take these documents to Dr. Banner and tell him Finance needs his projected expenses for his current project,” Romanoff told him, shoving a handful of papers in his hands. Loki sighed and stood. This was what interning was like and he had to deal with it despite the fact that he was itching to _build_ something or research on something.

He loved going to the R&D department, though; imagining that one day he’d be one of the scientists working there as well. One day.

Loki arrived at Dr. Banner’s office which was located in the R&D building. He gave the door a soft knock and pushed it open. “Good morning, sir, Ms. Romanoff instructed me to give this to you,” he set the documents on Banner’s desk, “And she also wanted you to know that Finance is asking for your projected expenses for your current project.”

Banner waved his hand, “I told Tony I’d call them later. Thanks, Loki.”

It wasn’t until Loki was in the elevator did he realize that Banner called him by _name_. Banner had no reason to know Loki’s name. This was the second time they interacted. Why did Banner know Loki’s name?

Odd.

When Loki was back on his floor, walking to his cubicle, he noticed a man inside his cubicle, moving _Loki’s_ mouse around as though it was his.

“Hey! That’s my computer,” Loki huffed. The man either didn’t hear him or didn’t care. When Loki was close enough, he realized the man was looking at the personal project he was working on. So Loki did the next best thing and pulled the man by the shoulder. “Why the fuck are you snooping around _my_ stuff?”

The man looked at him. First thing Loki noticed was that he had a weird goatee and _then_ Loki noticed that he was wearing sunglasses indoors for no reason. Must be a prick.

“Oh! Are you the one behind this? This is really cool,” the man grinned, motioning to the project displayed on the computer, “I happened to pass by it and it was open so I thought to check it out.”

“I do not appreciate strangers looking at my private projects,” Loki growled, stepping between the strange goatee man and his computer, “So if you would please just leave I would—”  
  
The man did not seem to be listening to him much.

“Sorry, sorry, I swear I didn’t know it was a private thing. It’s a really awesome idea, though, and your calculations seem accurate. Did you ever think to hit up the R&D with this?”

Loki stared at him. “I am an intern."

“I could help, if you want—"

“Who are you anyway?”

The man tilted his head, pausing as though this was not a question he was asked often. “Who am I...” he trailed off for a moment and then grinned, lighting up, “John. You can call me John.”

“You don’t look like a John.”

“It’s my name, though,” _John_ said.

Then Romanoff chimed in, leaning over the divider, “Mr. Sta—"

“Stan!” John said quickly, “Yes, Romanoff, what is it?”

Loki raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. He motioned to his computer, “If you’ll just excuse me... I have work...”

John moved away, nodding, “Oh, yes, work. Right. Anyway, if you ever want to make B.A.R.F a reality, just hit me up. Maybe work on the acronym, though. It’s a cool concept and I’d love to help—”

“You are a random stranger that snooped around my private project, I really do not see why I should be seeking your assistance,” Loki frowned. He was protective of his personal space, thank you very much. Who did this John guy think he was?

“Laufeyson...” Romanoff said as if she was close to chastising him.

John Stan (seriously, what kind of fucking name was that?) flashed him a small smile. “You’re right, you’ve no reason to trust me. But the offer’s on the table. Tell Natasha over here if you ever want to talk tech over coffee. I’ll keep in touch!”

 _Natasha?_ This John guy must have more power in the company than Loki first expected. Still, he was snooping around and Loki did not appreciate that.

\--- --- ---

John found a way to be on Loki’s floor every day, no matter how brief. In the past week, Loki had had several conversations with him already and he wasn’t all that bad to talk to (there were exceptions, of course).

John would come by, look at what Loki was working on, and find a way to criticize it someway, somehow.

“If you angle the laser a bit higher, the image would look more solid.”

“What would you know?” Loki huffed.

“Just do it.”

John was right, much to Loki’s dismay.

There was a morning where John brought Loki coffee and Loki took it with a small thanks and nothing else. John stood around while there was barely anyone in the office and rambled about the latest Toy Story movie. Loki tried to pay attention to what he was working on but it was quite hard.

The day after that, John was back again with coffee and he stayed by Loki’s cubicle for over an hour and that was when Loki’s curiosity finally snapped.

“How do you even have so much time in your hands?” Loki asked, frowning up at him, “You barely seem to be doing any work. How do you still have a job? What department do you work under?”

“I’m my own boss, Lokes,” John joked, winking at him like he knew something Loki didn’t.

“Tony Stark is his own boss. Not you,” Loki said.

John merely snorted.

Other days, their conversations were more flirty, if Loki would describe them.

“Why are you wearing a scarf?” Loki commented, taking the usual coffee out of John’s hands. The scarf John wore was hideous.

“Because.”

“Because?”

“It looks nice.”

“It’s hideous."

“I can pull it off, though.”

Loki gave him a once over, trying to conceal a fond smile. Pulling it off, indeed.

Two days later, Loki was minding his own business in the cafeteria when the name _Tony Stark_ suddenly busted through the TV and John Stan walked out of an Audi, a charming smile on his face and his usual sunglasses perched on his nose.

Loki blinked at the television.

What.

The.

Fuck.

_Tony Stark?_

Loki had been bantering with and insulting _Tony Stark_ the entire time?

In all fairness, Loki was hired by the HR department and was interviewed by a guy named Steve which was why it wasn’t unusual that he didn’t know what Tony Stark looked like. The guy barely walked out of his office and Loki never really bothered to _check_ what Stark looked like.

But now he knew what Stark looked like and... Loki is slightly traumatized. He was pretty sure he could get fired for half the things he said to the big boss.

Damn... and he was beginning to crush on Jo— _Stark_ too.

“ _Mr. Stark, what can you say about the allegations that you’re gay?_ ”

Stark looked at the camera through his sunglasses, face dead serious. “ _I love everyone, darling, that’s all I have to say about that._ ”

Still the same John Loki knew yet... different too.

\--- --- --- 

Stark came by the next day with the same coffee, a different pair of sunglasses and the same attitude. Loki didn’t even take the coffee, raising his hand and standing.

“You didn’t tell me,” Loki said.

Stark raised his eyebrows, “Tell you what?”

“You’re Tony Stark.”

“Ah.” Stark looked sheepish. He slowly set down the coffee and scratched the back of his neck. “I kind of liked the change of someone not knowing who I was... and you’re crazy smart too, and I may or may not have been crushing on you since you’ve been working here so... you know,” he shrugged.

“You’ve been what?” Loki squeaked.

“Crushing on you. Shit. Okay, you probably don’t even like me and now I’m that creepy boss that’s been stalking you. Sorry. I’ll back off, if you want, I just really wanted to get to know you—”  
  
“You talk too much.” Loki said after he got over his initial shock. He took a post-it note from his desk, scribbled his number on it and handed it to Tony, “Lucky for you, I like it and I like you too.”

Tony gaped at him. “Wait, does this mean—”

“That’s my number.”

A grin broke out on Tony’s face. “I’ll call you and we’ll arrange a date.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you have prompts!


End file.
